


The Phases of Love

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [42]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: A simple story of how you and Steve Rogers came to love each other indefinitely.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Philia - deep friendship

_Knock, knock, knock!_

“Y/N!”

You groan at the sound of your name, but choose to ignore it. You hear the knocking again.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

“C’mon, Y/N! Wake up! Don’t make me bust this door down!”

You groan again, but actually sleep this time, “Go away, Steve! I don’t wanna run today!”

You hear him sigh. You can imagine him with his hands on his hips giving you that “disappointed dad look” as you liked to call it, “Well tough. We made a bet and you lost. So now that means you have to run with me, Bucky, and Sam every morning. Now get up and if you’re not in the lobby in ten minutes, I’ll drag you down there myself.”

You grunt at you sit up, rolling out of bed, and trudging to the door. You pull it open to reveal an all too smug Steve, “Wipe that grin off your face, Rogers.”

Steve’s eyes go up and down your form, taking note of the adorable pajamas you have on, “Cute pjs,” he says pointing at the white bunnies littered all over your pants.

You roll your eyes, “Shut up. I’ll get ready now.” you slam the door in his face and you hear his muffled voice say, “See you soon!”

You’re now donned in jogging pants and a loose shirt with your sports bra underneath. You frown as you march your way over to the three men, “You know, Steve, I think I’m replacing you as my best friend.” you look to Bucky, “Up for the job, Barnes?”

He chuckled, “I’m down.”

Steve pouts and puts a hand over his heart, “You hurt me, Y/N, after all that we’ve been through!”

Sam scoffed, “How do you think I feel?! Bucky was her choice before me! That’s just cold, Y/N!” he says with a disapproving shake of the head. 

You snorted, “You’re all so dramatic. Are we gonna run or what?” you began to jog ahead of them, Sam following closely behind you. 

Steve’s voice echoes through the lobby, “We’ll give you two a head start!”

“Yeah, yeah!” you reply as you and Sam head out the door and down the usual running route. 

________________________

You’re faceplanted underneath a tree. The sun has risen and a cool breeze flows through the air. Your lungs feel like they’re on fire and your legs are sore. 

You feel a pair of hands roll you over and you look up to see Steve squatting beside you. He holds out a water bottle to you, “You good?” 

You groan as you sit up, still panting, “Wait ‘til I tell the media that Captain America is the reason why I can’t walk anymore,” you respond as you grab the bottle and chug down the water, not caring that it’s spilling all over you. 

Steve chuckles, “You’ll be fine. Just do your stretches like I told you and everything will be okay.” he holds his hand out and pulls you to your feet. 

You yelped as you fell forward into his arms, “Yeah. Nope! Can’t do it! My legs are officially jelly now! Thanks a lot, Steve!”

With a smile, he shakes his head and has his back face you. He crouches down and then says, “Hop on.”

A big smile breaks out onto your face, “Yay!” you climb onto Steve’s back, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck.

“You guys ready to head back?” he asked Sam and Bucky.

They gave him a thumbs up, “Ready when you are, Cap!” the four of you then head back to the compound, tired and sweaty from your morning run. 

______________________

After you’ve showered and changed, you go to the kitchen to fix you up some breakfast. Per usual, Steve is already there and he’s already made you a plate of eggs, toast, and sausage. 

“Thanks, Stevie!” you ruffle his hair and take your plate to the counter where you begin to stuff your face. 

“Am I still your best friend, then?”

You shrug, “Don’ know. Legs still hurt like hell. If you wake me up tomorrow for another run, Bucky’s immediately my best friend now.”

He nods, “Noted. Anyway, I got some errands to run. Wanna come with?”

Your eyes narrowed, ‘Depends. What are your errands?”

“Just grocery shopping. I promise.”

“If I go and we end up at some gym again, Bucky-”

“Will be your best friend. Yeah, yeah. I get the drill now. So you gonna come along or what?”

You shrugged, “Guess so. We can have a bestie day!” you said with a scoop of eggs in your mouth.

Steve laughed, “Yeah, alright. I’m just gonna get my things. Meet me back here when you’re done and ready?”

You give him a thumbs up and continue with your meal as Steve walked out of the kitchen. 

___________________

Your day with Steve went without a hitch. Whenever you two are together, it’s always a great time. You tell each other stories, you laugh, you mess around, etc. You’ve never had a friendship as playful, fun, and endearing as the one you had with Steve. You tell each other everything. You spend a lot of time together. He’s your person and you’re so grateful to have him. 

At the end of your “Bestie Day” you and Steve were cuddled up on the couch of the lounge, watching a movie. You’re stuffing your face with popcorn as your head rests on his shoulder. You’re so focused on the movie, that you don’t see the stoic expression of Steve’s face. There’s an internal war going on in his head right now. He wants to say something to you…but he’s afraid of might happen when he does. 

But you’re his best friend. If anything, he knows that you’d still be that no matter how you may feel afterwards. Okay. Here he goes.

“Hey, Y/N?”

“Hm?” you look up at him with curious eyes.

“Do you…maybe wanna go on a date sometime?”

You pull away from Steve and his heart drops from the loss of contact. You speak up, “A date? Like, a date-date?”

“Yeah. I mean, I’ve been thinking about us a lot lately and well, I think I like you as best friend but also, maybe, even more? I don’t know. I just thought that we could explore that side of us? If you’re not comfortable with that, then I understand.”

You purse your lips as you contemplate over his proposal, “Well….I’ll have to admit…I have thought about us as more than friends a few times.”

“Soooo…”

“Soooo, I’ll have to say yes to a date with you, Steve.”

A relieved smile breaks out on Steve’s face, “Great! Cool! Um…next week? We got a mission coming up so I figured-”

You nodded, “Yeah. Next week sounds good.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

He nervously bites his lip and gestures to the tv, “Do you wanna finish the movie?”

You nod and occupy the place next to Steve once more. A sense of giddiness and anxiousness flows within you. A question then comes to mind as you’re watching the movie: how will this change your relationship with Steve?


	2. Ludus - playful love

Steve was going to take you out to lunch/dinner once the mission was over and the new week started. However, a big storm hit New York and he knew that you didn’t like going out while it rained. Therefore, he decided to make you dinner. 

The day was spent entirely with you, however. With nothing to do and nowhere to go, you and Steve decided to spend nearly minute with each other. It felt…natural. It felt like any ordinary day with your best friend, but with a little more. 

Steve was more touchy with you. His fingers would often graze yours. There was a sense of confidence in his touch yet anxiety. It wasn’t until you laced your fingers with his, that he felt more confident with the closeness he had with you. 

“Can I…tell you something?” you asked hesitantly.

“Of course,” he shot you a crooked smile, sending some of your worries away.

“I…I’m not entirely sure about this…about us. I don’t…I don’t know how to describe it. I guess, what I wanna say is that, I don’t want you to fully commit to me while I don’t even know how I feel.”

“Does this has anything to do with me specifically?” Steve asked cautiously.

You bit your lip, “A little bit, but it’s mostly me. I have…issues..that haven’t been resolved within myself and I don’t wanna push you away ‘cause of them, but you never know. I don’t wanna hurt you, Steve, you’re my best friend, it’s just, I don’t know how to do this. This couple thing.”

You watched as he slowly gave you an understanding nod, “I understand, Y/N, if…if you wanna keep it casual. We can. I don’t wanna force you into something you’re not ready for. But you should know that no matter what, you’ll always be my best friend.”

“You’re okay with casual, sorta uncommitted dating?”

Steve lightly squeezed your hand, “I’d rather have you like that than none at all.”

You blew out a breath of relief, “That’s-okay-that’s really good to hear, Steve.”

“C’mere,” he pulls at your hand and you fall forward into his arms. He wraps them tight around you, his adoration and warmth projecting off him and onto you. You can’t help but smile. Steve was just a great guy.

_________________________

Despite Steve insisting that he’d make dinner for you, you both ended up working together to make dinner. Steve worked on the chicken and mashed potatoes while you worked on the veggies and salad. It was a crazy experience because you and Steve were dancing around each other trying to find different knives, using each other’s seasoning, and jumping back and forth from your different dishes. If one didn’t know any better, it looked like you were doing a football play. To make it even “worse” FRIDAY was playing yours and Steve’s pump up jams that you’d listen to while in the gym. Another One Bites the Dust was currently playing. You took Steve’s potato masher and started using it as a microphone. 

As you sang, he watched you with a softness in his eyes. You stared back at him, swaying your body to the beat of the song, pointing to him with the lyrics:

“And another one gone and another one gone. Another one bites the dust!”

He leaned forward, grabbing your hand and twirled you around. A giggle erupted from your lips and Steve’s stomach fluttered. He loved hearing you giggle. 

For a moment, you two forgot about the food. You both danced in each other’s arms, laughing and enjoying the closeness you had with each other. 

When he pulled you flush against his chest and stared deeply into your eyes, an uneasiness came over you. You know what he was doing wasn’t bad, but with the issues you had, it made you…uncomfortable?

Steve, realizing this, immediately pulled away, “Sorry.”

You shook your head, “Don’t be. It’s..It’s my fault, honestly. I’m..broken.”

“You’re not broken, Y/N. You’re perfect.” he said with sincerity. 

You cleared your throat, shooting him a smile, “Thanks, Stevie.” you glance back at your unattended dishes, “We should get back to the food.”

He nodded, “Right.”

______________________

You and Steve sat across each other at the dining table. He scooped out some salad onto his plate. There was still that uneasiness from earlier. Steve wanted to give you ease, so he brought up the first thing to come to his mind.

“Bucky has a cat.”

Your head snapped up and your eyes went wide, “WHAT?!”

“Yeah, he found a stray kitten while he was out. He couldn’t bare to leave it alone, so he brought it home with him.”

“And he’s keeping it here?!” He nodded and a smile broke out, “Oh my gosh! I wanna see it! What kind of cat? What’s its name?!”

Steve chuckled, “It’s white and his name is Alpine. Bucky calls him Al for short. He’s been hiding him from Tony for two weeks now.” Steve took out his phone and showed you a picture Bucky sent him of Alpine sleeping on Bucky’s head.

“That’s sooo cuuute!” 

“I know. Buck’s taken a real liking to him. They’re good for each other.”

Steve continues to watch you as you look down and fork some of your chicken into your mouth. When he looks at you, he feels…good. Better than he’s ever felt in a while. And he likes this feeling. He just hopes you’ll learn to feel this way towards him too. 


	3. Eros - passionate love

You drove Steve crazy. Absolutely batshit crazy, but in the best ways. 

Ever since you two started “casually” dating, everything you did made him go insane. He’d get drunk off your laugh, blinded by your smile, high off your kisses, dopey over your touch. He went wild for you and you didn’t even know it. Not really. But you sensed it.

You could feel the desperation every time he kissed you. You could feel the want every time he held you. You could feel the heat every time he looked at you. He wanted you in more ways than one and you weren’t sure if you were ready for that. At least, it wasn’t until Steve came walking out of the bathroom and into your bedroom only wearing a towel around his waist.

There were still drops of water cascading down his body. His blonde hair was damp and his toned torso was on display for you. Granted, you’ve seen Steve shirtless before but not like this. 

And he didn’t even know the effect he was having on you. He was just grabbing his clothes off your bed, where he set them. Nonchalantly, making sure he had everything. 

He looked up and immediately smirked when he saw you staring, “You alright there, sweetheart?”

“Okay so…I’ve always know that you were pretty fuckin’ attractive, but holy shit are you sexy.”

Steve’s shoulders shook as he laughed, “Yeah?” he tosses his clothes back onto your bed and slowly crawls over to you, where you sat up against the headboard, “How sexy?”

 _Oh shit. Steve was getting closer and his voice dropped down an octave and it sounds so hot. Holy shit._ You gulped, “Really sexy, Steve.”

“Yeah? So sexy you wanna ravage me right here? Right now?”

You slowly nodded, “Uh huh. Like, so sexy I’m probably as wet as as a waterfall.”

He chuckled huskily and you were just about two seconds from jumping his bones. His lips were there, hovering over yours, “Well, baby doll, why don’t you? I’m yours for the taking.”

Without another word, you pulled Steve in by the back of his head and his lips crashed into yours. While Steve’s hands cradled your face, you used your free hand to take his towel and tossing it to the side. Your hand then raked down his toned torso to reach his already hard cock. You gently wrap your hand around it, giving it a light squeeze which resulted in a moan from Steve.

He pulled away with red lips and lust blown eyes. He tugged at your shirt, “You gotta even out the playing field, sweetheart.”

You smirked as you kicked off the blankets and pulled off your shirt. Steve pulled at your sleeping shorts along with your panties, throwing them over his shoulder. You then took Steve and rolled him on his back. You kissed him again as his hands began to feel you up, grabbing your ass, raking his nails over your hips, kneading your breasts. God, did you want his hands on you all the time. 

“Condom,” he mumbled against your lips. You nodded as you leaned over to your bedside table, pulling out a pack from the drawer. 

Steve gave you a questioning look and you shrugged, “Like you, I always have to have my shield.”

He chuckled and pulled you in for another kiss before you ripped the packet and rolled the rubber onto his cock. He moaned, feeling you grind down on him. The friction feeling so good. He was sure you were ready for him. 

“Can I baby? You ready for me?”

With a nod, Steve held his cock still as he helped you lower onto him. Both you and he threw your heads back in pleasure. A moan emitting from your throats and echoing off the walls. 

“Fuck, Steve. You stretch me so good,” you whined as you began to rock yourself on him. 

Steve stared up at you as you bounced on his cock. His hands with a bruising grip on your hips, “Yeah? You liked your Captain’s cock, baby doll? You love how it fills you up?” his words caused a shiver down your spine and shook you to the core. Who knew that Steve Rogers not only knew how to dirty talk, but had a Captain’s kink?!

You leaned down, arms bracing yourself on both sides of Steve’s head, “Love my Captain’s cock so much. Makes me feel so good. Fuck me harder, Captain. I want more.”

“You want more? I’ll give you more.” With his grip and strength, he held you still. And with his might, he roughly thrust up into you. A rhythmic slap of his skin against yours filling the room. 

“Shit! Steve!” You laid your entire body on him as he fucked you, fingers gripping the sheets tight. 

“You’re so beautiful, Y/N. Taking my cock so well. Love the feel of you. Want more.” With a yelp, it was you now laying on the bed while Steve was on top. He pulled up your legs, resting them on his shoulders as he continued to fuck you, Getting you deeper, making you feel more of him. 

“God, Steve! Like that!” you cried out, loving how much more of him filled you. 

While one hand held your leg, the other rubbed fast circles on your clit, making you feel even more pleasure than before, “I wanna see you cum, Y/N. Wanna feel you squeeze my cock as you cum. Come on, doll, I know you got it in ya.” his thrusts quickened and his hand worked in tandem, creating a pleasurable rhythm he set up just for you. 

“Steve. Steve! Fuck! Yes!” you cried out, his name falling from your lips over and over again until he brought you to a pleasurable bliss.

“Shit! That’s it, sweetheart. Keep going! Fuck! That’s it!” he eggs you on as you cum around him. He drops your leg and removes his hand from your clit. He then bend over and gives you all he’s got, chasing after his own orgasm while you were coming down from yours, “Fuck, you’re perfect, Y/N. So fucking perfect,” he mumbles before pressing his lips to yours. His thrusts slow down, but become more desperate. One…two…three…his hips still as he spills his seed into the condom. A few more thrusts for good measure and he’s through. 

He slowly pulls out of you and collapses onto the bed. Tiredly, he pulls the condom off, tying it, and tossing it to the trash that’s beside your bed. All that could be heard now were yours and his pants. The air felt thick with sweat and smelled like soap and sex. 

“Damn,” you spoke up first, “what a first time together, don’t you think?” You asked with a smirk.

He chuckles and pulls you into his arms, “I would’ve preferred something more planned and romantic, but yeah. That was great.”

“It’s not my fault,” you mumbled.

“So it’s mine?” you nodded and he snorted, “How so?”

“Well if you weren’t looking like a fucking Greek Adonis with your perfect body and water dripping down-”

“You started the advances!”

“Because you look so fucking sexy! How could I not when you’re there looking all delectable and-mmf!” Your rant is interrupted with Steve’s lips on yours. 

His fingers gently stroke your cheek as he pulled away, a smile on his face, “You’re a silly girl.” 

“Silly for you, Stevie.”

He pecks your lips again before murmuring, “Right back at ya, sweetheart.”


	4. Pragma - longstanding love

You walked into Steve’s apartment that he had in Brooklyn. Your arms are filled with groceries bags that are close to falling over. You quickly set them onto the kitchen counter with a sigh. You glance at the couch to see Steve just laying there watching you. 

“So you see me struggling and you don’t help a gal out? Psh. Gentleman my ass, babe.”

He smirks at you, “I knew you’d be able to handle it. You’re a strong, tough woman as I recall you calling yourself.”

You pursed your lips and put a hand on your hip, “I’d still like some help every once in a while.” 

Steve chuckled as he got up and went over to you. He pulled you in close, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips, “I’m sorry. I’ll put everything away since you did all the hard work.”

You nodded and gave a gentle pat to his cheek, “That’s all I ask.” you shrugged off your jacket and placed it on the coat rack by the door, “Did you go into work?”

“Nah. They didn’t need me. So looks like I’m spending my entire day with you.”

You snorted, “How boring.”

“You’re anything but boring, sweetheart.” he kissed your head as he moved around the kitchen putting the groceries away while you just stood there watching you.

You liked this. The domesticity. With both of you being Avengers/SHIELD it was hard to come by a normal life. This was as normal as it was gonna get for you too, but you cherished these moments. Just hanging out with your best friend to lover to boyfriend. Wow. You still couldn’t believe Steve was your boyfriend. You’ve been together for almost two years and it was still surprising to you that he loves you and chooses to be with you.

“Hey,” your brought out from your thoughts as Steve rests his hands on your hips, “You alright? You were spacing out there.”

You softly smiled up at him, “Yeah. Just thinking.”

“About?”

“Me. You. Us.”

“What about us?” he softly asks as he rubs his hands up and down your sides.

“How much we’ve grown together. How our relationship and our love have grown with each other.”

He nodded, “We’ve come a long way.”

“We have…and I’ve loved every bit of it.”

“Me too. And I can’t wait to have more with you.” Steve cups your face in his hands, “I want you, sweetheart. Every moment, every day. I’ve loved you for so long and I’m so grateful you’ve given me the chance to show you how much I adore you.”

“Steve-”

“This isn’t a proposal. Not yet at least, but a promise. I promise to always love you, cherish you, and take care of you. Forever. Until the end of our time together.”

“I love you, Stevie.”

Steve kissed your lips softly, yet passionately, “I love you too, Y/N. So much.”


End file.
